<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Have I Doubt When I'm Alone by NidoranDuran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363766">Have I Doubt When I'm Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran'>NidoranDuran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia's having a great time talking to Chrom until a very unfortunate reality catches up with her and her bladder makes a scene in the tent in front of everyone, worst of all Chrom himself. But what he sees has him coming back for more, by the time the night is over. Gift fic for a friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrom/Tiamo | Cordelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Have I Doubt When I'm Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts">WattStalf</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting beside Chrom in the mess hall and being lost in conversation long after lunch had been cleaned off the plates was really all Cordelia could have ever dreamt of. She sat there amazed by how easily conversation flowed once it began, Cordelia's eyes bright and her smile more natural than it had been in a long time. To sit there and simply talk casually and freely with Chrom seemed so impossible, and yet there she was, finding that words flowed with ease once they found a conversational groove, time passing away with the greatest of ease.</p><p>"It's always so hard to make out what people are doing on the ground from up so high, but your style always stands out to me," Cordelia said. Of course she laid the compliments on thick to the man she adored, sitting hopeful and using this chance to Praise him up and down for everything he did. She couldn't help herself.</p><p>"I wish I could keep track of you up there," Chrom admitted. "You fly around so quickly; I don't know how Robin coordinates you so well. But when you come crashing in with your lance, it's hard not to notice." The king was completely invested in the conversation, leaning in toward her, engrossed conversationally and unwittingly bringing Cordelia's dreams into more and more material reality by the second.</p><p>There was only one way that Cordelia knew this wasn't a dream, and that was solely through the fact that she had to pee. The pressure was too real. Her meal had been wonderful, and she should have probably dealt with things before even sitting down, but she didn't expect to find herself in a suddenly involved conversation she naturally didn't want to pull away from for the life of her. So, she buried all her concerns. Kept them out of mind. She could have gotten up. Probably even should have. But this once in a lifetime chance to sit with Chrom and talk to him, to be engaged and on his level as they shared conversation, seemed so fleeting and impossible.</p><p>Chrom was a busy man. So even if her thighs were clenched together and she was struggling as hard as he could to avoid the ugly reality waiting within her, this was the only shot she had. Holding very firm to whatever she had going for her, Cordelia was happy to sit and talk, to push aside the demands of her body and to avoid the ugly truths of how badly she needed to be anywhere but here. Even as the pressure on her bladder grew more unbearable, legs crossing to try and squeeze everything down into submission.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Chrom asked. His hand settled onto her shoulder.</p><p>"Yes, I think I just ate too quickly." Cordelia's answer came out tense and with a not-so-convincing hand to her stomach as she tried to act like everything was fine. She did have the excuse of having eaten far quicker than she should have, freeing her mouth up from eating so she could use it to talk to Chrom instead. But at the same time her bladder was crying out in agony, her head buzzed with excitement, and the idea of Chrom paying attention to her and being concerned lit her up with a glee like nothing else. "Thank you, though."</p><p>Repeated, frantic assurances struggled to keep Cordelia on target and paying attention to what felt o good within her, tat wild throb of heat and worry that wasn't going to slow down for anything. She felt like she was losing her mind trying to keep up with these demands as they became hotter inside of her. She felt so full. So ready to burst. The tension didn't old steady as her body screamed t her to please pull away and go deal with things, but she had to hold it, had to keep focused and enjoy this time with Chrom, to leave an impression so profound on him that he would have to seek her out again. It was all going to work perfectly.</p><p>Then, finally, an out. Frederick strode right up to them and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt, milord, but Princess Lissa has asked for you." The timing could not have been better. Not only because Cordelia was worried she'd piss herself before much longer, but because she had been halfway through telling a very interested Chrom about how the capital looked from up in the skies. The interruption cut through something Chrom very much wanted to know, and Cordelia knew then that she had him. She was so thankful, thighs shaking as she thought about the fastest route she could cut to some forested area she could deal with matters in.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Cordelia," Chrom said, rising from his seat. "I need to see what my sister needs, but we should talk again some time."</p><p>"Oh yes, I would love that!" Getting out of her chair too, Cordelia was up to her feet in a flash, ready to slip out right behind them; moving out quicker ahead of Chrom being summoned by his sister seemed rude, and she wouldn't do that. "We should ta--" She stopped. Her legs shook. "I'll see y--” Again she had to stop. Her head hung low, and now Chrom, Frederick, and a few others around the dining tent were looking at her. Standing up had proven more than Cordelia was ready to deal with, and as she stood there, she couldn't hold back any longer. Everything waiting inside of her had to come out.</p><p>The sight of all-perfect Cordelia standing there trembling and whimpering was an embarrassment and a sight even before anything embarrassing had become obvious. Terror trapped Cordelia as her panties became warm and wet, a spreading something across the fabric making them cling to her skin. Once it began, plugging up the stream felt impossible, no matter how much she tried to, and before long it was running down her long legs and dripping straight onto the floor, people starting to notice how it was happening.</p><p>Before finally, Chrom himself asked, "Are you peeing?'</p><p>Cordelia hit the floor, shuddering and trembling with her legs spread out as her hands pressed down firm, a heavy rush of confusion as she felt all the eyes on her. A yellow puddle spreading out around her had her trembling, so many stares and so much shock from those around her. Judgment. Compromising, burning judgment from everyone around her as Cordelia pissed herself in front of the man she loved and then about two dozen of their friends and associates for good measure. This couldn't have been real, and Cordelia was terrified almost to the point of tears. She'd worked so hard to engage Chrom and make an impression that would leave him coming back for more, and now, she was pissing it all away.</p><p>All these eyes on her made Cordelia feel worse, but none more than Chrom's himself. He was staring in concern and confusion as he watched as her rock back and forth, emptying her bladder all over herself and the floor. Cordelia's eyes met his, not wanting to but pleading him to look away. He didn't, he stared right into her gaze and saw the humiliation and the panic burning inside her as she emptied out those last droplets of piss in front of a crowd.</p><p>And then, she ran.</p><p>The reaction came too late for her own good, her legs wet and piss dripping down onto the ground as she broke into a mad dash to escape. This would have been helpful before now, but Cordelia knew that wasn't anything that could be helped, and she needed to escape as gossip erupted around her.<br/>
*******************************<br/>
Lying spread out on her bed, Cordelia was a wreck. She didn't cry. That much surprised her, but the tears didn't come and she didn't try to force them. Instead she just stared at the wall. Emptiness was the dominant sense around her as she looked up at the ceiling and hoped desperately for a sense of what to do. The highs of today had been so grand but then the lows had sent her plummeting down into numbness from the shock of it all, leaving Cordelia to wonder how to follow on and say anything. What did she do from here? Run away and change her name?</p><p>"My books never told me how to deal with this," she lamented. Her life had circled around into a state of being a sick joke, one she was sure everyone was laughing at. It had been hours, ands he had not shown her face again since what happened. Sumia brought her some food and drink at her request, which she ate alone in her tent, refusing to let anyone see her. She ate dinner alone and was fairly sure she wasn't going to emerge for breakfast, either. How could she show her face after pissing herself in front of everyone? There could be no coming back from this. Chrom surely wouldn't want to speak to her ever again.</p><p>Which made the sound of his voice calling her name from outside her tent all the more startling.</p><p>She sat up in surprise. It was a trick of the wind, probably. Or she was going crazy and hallucinating. Cordelia said nothing, simply staring toward the entrance of the tent. But clearer and a little louder the voice came again. "Cordelia, are you in there? Are you awake? I'd like to come in."</p><p>She should have said no. Facing Chrom right now seemed insane and like the worst possible idea. What awaited her? More humiliation? Was he going to ask her if she was 'alright', not emotionally but in terms of having a bladder problem? Cordelia couldn't help but assume the worst, and yet, "I'm here, come in," passed her lips regardless. An acceptance of her fate no matter how dismal and how awful it was.</p><p>Chrom walked in as sheepish and as uncertain as could be. "Hi," he said.</p><p>"Hello." Cordelia's response didn't mean to come off as stiff as it did. She didn't even look him in the eye. How could she? "Is Lissa okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, Lissa's fine, thank you for asking" he said, hasty and torn between closing the distance between them and staying away. "But are you okay?"</p><p>Cordelia didn't even bother to make the lie of, "Yes," sound convincing. She just looked down at the ground. "Are they all talking about me?"</p><p>"No." Chrom's lie didn't sound any more convincing. He started to walk forward, nervous tension rising inside him as he inched ever closer and hoped he could find some way to pull away from the shames. "But listen, I don't... You didn't do anything wrong." He started off with good, kingly conviction again, but each word sounded less and less confident as he realized what he was saying. Silence fell in its wake, Cordelia still not looking at him any higher than his bots as she struggled to find some way to compose herself, before finally, Chrom blurted out, "I found it hot."</p><p>The words almost didn't register for Cordelia. They were so insane that they initially skipped over her without much thought put into what they meant; he eyes surging back upward in a flash. "Wait, you what?"</p><p>"That's why I came here," Chrom confessed. He took some more steps forward, feeling more confident now in his words, and finally Cordelia looked up to see his face. See the embarrassment he wore just as strongly. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about what I saw. And not because I want to make fun of you for it. I've never been so aroused in my life, and I don't understand why, but I want you pee again for me."</p><p>Cordelia's legs shook again. It was of a different reason now. Her whole body was weirdly lit up with feelings she had no idea what to do with, as Chrom confessed that her pissing herself aroused him immediately made the thought of peeing for him enticing. It shouldn't have been, but if the man of her dreams wanted it, could she really say no? "Are you serious?"</p><p>"If you're comfortable doing it," he admitted. "But this time, let me see it, please."</p><p>Cordelia couldn't believe this was happening and had every reason to think this wasn't. But now, the emptiness she'd felt was rapidly filling up with a joy again with the happiness she'd felt spending time with Chrom, and she wanted to seek it out again, wanted to embrace it. If what Chrom truly wanted was to see her piss herself, then she would happily do it. Piss would become a form of erotic indulgence for her if it made him happy. This was her chance, and she had to take it. So, she rose up, asking, "How do you want me to do this?"</p><p>"I'd like to see it directly. No panties. And, if it's not too strange..." His hand shifted down toward his belt. "May I?"</p><p>"Gods, please," Cordelia cooed. Her fingers dug into the band of her panties as she watched Chrom carefully. "You can do whatever you want to." Her lips trembled, but now in the best of ways as she watched Chrom reach into his pants and pull out his cock. A cock that made her legs weak and almost sent her crashing to the floor again at the sight of it. He was remarkable, even half-flaccid, and as he took his cock in hand, Cordelia decided she really was in this for the long haul. She leaned forward and pushed her panties down to the ground, stepping out of them and drawing closer to him as she lifted the hem of her dress and exposed her pussy to him.</p><p>"You can relax," he said, stroking himself slowly, hardening in his hand more and more as the dizziness caught Cordelia. "Thank you for this."</p><p>"I'd be happy to." Cordelia let out a confused gasp as she tried to now focus even in front of Chrom on peeing on purpose. On pissing herself for someone else’s enjoyment. It was madness, but the need to satisfy his desires no matter how insane now fuelled her insanity as she relaxed her bladder, regulated her breathing, and before long, was letting go of everything.</p><p>When the stream started, it was magic. Cordelia let out a moan hungrier and more sexual than she could have ever imagined making while relieving herself, as she held up her dress and let Chrom see her piss right onto the ground, that faintly yellow stream running on as she let herself go. Her eyes stared on into his, biting her lip as she met the gaze of a man who looked upon her like she was a goddess. She was really doing this, and as she let herself go, she felt like she was finally earning Chrom's love and attention in ways nothing else could have. His hand worked along his cock, quicker by the second.</p><p>"Put your legs together," he told her, and she did. Pressed her thighs in tight and let the stream run down her luscious, long legs. Every breath she took felt hotter than the last, and the feeling of relieving her bladder became a more potent foreplay than touching her could have been, as she embraced a curious sense of release and enticement with everything she did. She wasn't just letting go of her bladder here, but of shame and reservations, and every moment of Chrom's acceptance fed into a growing confidence. As the pee ran down her legs, the warmth it brought her soothed her, and her free hand started to rub along her body.</p><p>"Watch me," she moaned. Quickly, it became something he did because she wanted to. Pissing herself wasn't only for his enjoyment; the sight of him watching this intimate embarrassment, a show now only for his eyes, was incredible, and Cordelia knew she had something here, knew her accident had given both of them a new perspective on this, and as her bladder ran dry and her stream died down, she wished with shivering heat that she had more for him, that she was as full as he'd been in the tent, that she was at the point of bursting and able to piss herself for as long as she could.</p><p>Chrom's hand finally stopped, but he held firmly onto his cock, pre dripping from his tip as he took some steps closer. "Get on your knees," he told her. "I want to... Can I?'</p><p>"Please." Cordelia hit her knees in a second, even if she was down in the puddle of her own urine now, mouth opening and eyes closing as she welcomed him forward. She expected Chrom to take her, mouth, hands reaching out as she readied herself to suck his cock. This was it. She had done it, and now she was free to live out the crazy life she had been waiting for. As he drew closer, her eyes opened again, and once he was in front of her, she moved forward with her mouth wide to take his cock.</p><p>Only for the sudden splash of hot, bitter urine against the back of her throat to startle her.</p><p>Chrom wasn't looking for a blowjob. Not yet. With a hard groan, he emptied his own bladder into Cordelia's mouth, exploring his own desire to piss for a woman, but with his intentions far more wicked. He stood over Cordelia with a groan, and the startled knight didn't hesitate, holding still and tilting her head back as she let him piss into her mouth, let it build up all bubbly and frothy, the taste so unique and frustrating. She shouldn't have liked it. Were it any other man's piss she probably wouldn't have. But Chrom had her, and she wanted it all, moaning in wanton approval as she let him have his way with her, let him pee in her mouth, and elsewhere, too. As she closed up to swallow, he didn't stop, and even began to guide his cock around, hitting other parts of her face and down onto her dress with his stream, bathing her in hot, musky urine and treating Cordelia to even more of this depraved, embarrassing bliss.</p><p>She opened her mouth again, and he eventually guided his stream back, letting her drink more of it, and she couldn’t get enough, gulping it down now even without closing her mouth so she didn't waste a single intense-tasting drop. When his own bladder ran out, they were left ragged, panting, Cordelia a piss-drenched mess and both having discovered a new form of indulgence. A silence followed that she refused to let linger, moaning, "I love you, Chrom," before taking his cock into her mouth, sucking the last drops of urine from his tip and then pushing down to suck him off, and begin the next chapter of her life in messy, embarrassed earnest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>